1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure for fragile plate packaging and protection device, and in particular to a packaging box capable of accommodating fragile plates of various sizes, and having better carrying and protection capability, so as to prevent damages of fragile plates in a positive manner.
2. The Prior Arts
In general, the transportation of an ordinary fragile plate, such as a glass substrate, a liquid crystal panel, a solar energy module plate, or a plasma display panel glass substrate is realized through a box main body having a very good shock-proof and buffering capability to provide sufficient protection, so as to reduce the possibility that the fragile plate may be damaged or even be broken during its transportation.
Referring to FIG. 1 for a packaging box structure of a kind of fragile plate according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, such a packaging box structure includes: a box main body 10, and a box cover 11, the box main body 10 and the box cover 11 are made of a plastic foaming material. Wherein, a protection plate 12 is provided each correspondingly on both sides of the box main body 10, and a plurality of insertion slots 13 are provided on the protection plate 12. Each of the insertion slots 13 is used to embed a fragile plate, thus providing the positioning and protection functions for a fragile plate during transportation. However, for a conventional packaging box structure of fragile plates as shown in FIG. 1, since a protection plate 12 is formed directly on a box main body 10, thus it will be very uneconomical that, the entire box main body must be replaced when insertion slots 13 are damaged or are unable to effectively hold the fragile plates. Meanwhile, since this kind of design is not fit for transporting fragile plates of various different sizes, therefore, transportation boxes of various sizes must be prepared, hereby resulting in an increase of cost of transportation.
Therefore, another kind of transportation box is proposed that its protection plate can be installed separately and it fits for various sizes of fragile plates. Referring to FIG. 2 for a transportation box of a glass substrate as disclosed in Patent Publication Number 456363 of Taiwan, ROC. As shown in FIG. 2, a glass substrate transportation box 20 includes a box main body 21, a removable slot insertion plate 22, and a removable slot insertion plate stand 23. The removable slot insertion plate 22 and the removable slot insertion plate stand 23 are each provided with a plurality of fixing slots 25. As such, through the plurality of insertion slots 25 disposed on the removable slot insertion plate 22 and the removable slot insertion plate stand 23 for securing the fragile plates, and by utilizing insertion slots 24 that are used to receive the inserted removable slot insertion plates at various portions of a box main body, though this kind of arrangement may improve the shortcomings of the prior art as shown in FIG. 1 that protection plates 12 are formed directly on a box main body 10, so that the entire box main body has to be replaced, when the insertion slots 13 are damaged or are not able to hold glass substrates effectively. Moreover, this kind of design and arrangement are suitable for transporting fragile plates of various sizes.
However, regardless of the design that the protection plate 12 as shown in FIG. 1 or the removable slot insertion plate 22 as shown in FIG. 2 is an integrally formed or a separable protection plate structure, yet in both the cases, the insertion slots are mainly used to hold and fix fragile plates effectively, thus when the gaps between insertion slots are getting overly large, then the insertion slots are not able to hold and fix the fragile plates stably, and thus is liable to cause vibrations during the process of fragile plate transportation, in addition, there exists no buffer protection structure in contact with fragile plates, thus increasing the possibility of its being damaged. In particular, the four corners of a fragile plate are most vulnerable to the vibrations, and therefore are liable to be damaged first.